


Loving Someone

by Paranormaloser



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranormaloser/pseuds/Paranormaloser
Summary: Benny is finally popular enough to have the life he's always dreamed of, but are his dreams changing? One party reminds him of what's important. One party changes everything. 
Bad description, just read it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago but never uploaded it. Yikes. Also, despite the title, the 1975 song mentioned is actually "Falling for you."

High school parties weren't all they were cracked up to be. I figured that out after a while.

In all the movies and TV shows, high school parties were the most life changing experiences one could dream of. And for me, all I could do was dream. I was never the kid that got invited to those kind of things-- hell, I was hardly invited to parties in kindergarten, let alone high school. I was far from popular, not exactly on the VIP list. That is, until I saved the world.

Okay, sure, I didn't do it on my own. And technically, it wasn't the first time my friends and I had taken down an evil mastermind. It was, however, the first time that people noticed. 

Ever since we saved our school, and basically the rest of humanity, from an evil (albeit really hot) vampire dude who wanted to enslave the human race, me, my best friend Ethan, and our vampire posse have gained quite the reputation. Everything was going our way for once in our lives. No more headlocks in the hallways, no more lunch spilled in our laps, no more hot girls ignoring our advances-- I mean, okay, they still didn't want to date us, but at least they talked to us. We had their respect.

One of the many perks of heroism, as it turned out, were party invites. And not like weird 7th grade birthdays at bowling rinks kind of parties, but real, crazy parties with good looking people, and beer, and bass that shook the suburbian sidewalks for miles. At first, that sounded like the best thing ever. Maybe it was, at the time. But after one or two of those parties you realize how meaningless all of it is. How boring.

I leaned against the wall in the kitchen of some senior I didn't know the name of. I watched silently as drunk kids spilled their drinks on the floor, laughing about nothing, dancing to a song I've heard a million times before. It dawned on me for the first time that I didn't really know anyone there. They weren't my friends. Just faces I saw at school, on the street, at these stupid parties, and they were strangers to me. I didn't give a damn about them, and they didn't give a damn about me.

The realization stung in my chest, but that might've been the beer. I scowled and abandoned the mostly full plastic cup on a nearby counter. I wasn't so big on drinking. It didn't seem to effect me (maybe it was a magic thing?) and honestly beer was gross. Really gross.

I wanted to go home, but it would be super emo to walk home alone and brood about how there's no purpose to anything. That's just not my thing. I decided to find Ethan instead. He was like, a beacon of normalcy in the shit holes that are parties. One sane, sober person that I can actually hold a conversation with. One person I actually care about. 

I fought my way through a sea of intoxicated children, dodging the limbs that flew left and right, ignoring the slurred shouts and mumbles. Fucking hell, it was like The Walking Dead out there.

I couldn't find Ethan anywhere in the house, and figured he had probably left early. He was never one for the party scene. I was about to give up and go home when I noticed a figure curled up under the staircase. It was a strange hiding spot, like a little tent made of wall and stairs. The opening was mostly blocked off by furniture, and almost impossible to see. A normal person wouldn't have seen it, but I had a knack for finding Ethan in even the weirdest places. Which was why he always lost at hide and seek when we were kids. 

"Yer a wizard, Harry." I whispered, crouching down to his hidey-hole.

He jumped, glancing up at me in surprise. His expression softened into a smile when he registered my presence, and my awesome reference. He pushed himself further against the wall, and I took it as a signal to squeeze in next to him. We were pressed together at the sides and my knees knocked against the bottom of the staircase, but I noticed his head hanging forward and I stayed. 

"How long have you been down here?"

"A little while." He paused, lifting his head and staring at the ceiling of the stair-tent. "I'm just... thinking. "

"What's on your mind, E?" I shifted slightly to face him, offering my full attention. 

"I don't know... I can't help but feel like I'm doing something wrong. I mean, things are finally falling into place. I'm decently popular, I have awesome friends, I go to all these parties... but none of it feels the way it should-- the way I thought it would. I thought that all this... I thought it would be more exciting."

"What's all this about?" I questioned. Not that I didn't agree, but I knew this was only the surface of his troubles. There was something else, something deeper. There always was with Ethan. 

"It's kind of stupid." he hesitated, smiling sadly at himself. "I always thought that high school parties were like, some magical thing. I thought that if I could be popular and go to some huge party, everything would fall into place. Like there would be some magical moment when I would meet this girl, and we would instantly fall in love, like we were thrown together by fate. And I know now that things like that don't actually happen, but then in the back of my head I think, hey, maybe it just doesn't happen for me. Maybe I'm just meant to be alone because no amount of vampire ass-kicking can make somebody ever actually like me."

I spaced out for a moment, processing everything he'd just said. Processing how he had described everything I'd been thinking about all night. Processing the deep pain that he was in, wondering why the look in his eye made me feel so sick to my stomach. I sat in silence, and that moment turned into minutes, and I realized he was waiting for a response. 

"I like you." My voice echoed in the small space. I heard him start to laugh, but I touched his leg to make him stop. I stared into his dark, sad eyes. "I'm being serious."

He looked confused. I didn't blame him. I know he meant romantic "like," and I didn't. But I didn't mean platonic "like" either. I didn't know what I meant, but I didn't want him to feel alone anymore. 

Then he opened his mouth to speak. And I stopped him.  
I wasn't sure why I did it. Something had come over me. Maybe it was the soft pulsing beats of The 1975 that played in the background, maybe it was how the dim light caught in his wavy hair, or maybe it was because we were so close that I could feel his warm breath on my face, but I leaned forward and closed the minimal space between us. I pressed my lips against his, softly, slowly.

He didn't move. 

I was about to pull away, but I was held in place by a hand on the back of my neck. He tilted his head, pulling me closer, and I felt his tongue on my lips, and, god, I was kissing him. I was kissing my best friend, and it felt so perfect. We moved in perfect synchronization, like a choreographed dance that was all hands, and lip biting, and sloppy kisses.

We stayed that way, tangled in each other, for an amount of time that simultaneously felt like forever, and like it never could have lasted long enough. We finally separated when we heard footsteps nearing and Ethan broke the connection, eyes wide and chest heaving.

"Let's get out of here."

We crawled out from our hiding space, not concerned about being seen. Everyone was so drunk out of their minds, they could have seen flying elephants and forgetten all about it the next day.

We grabbed our jackets from wherever we had tossed them, said goodbye to anyone who cared, and made our way to the door. 

Walking out into the cold autumn air felt like walking into a pane of glass. The wind whipped at my face and caught in my throat, briefly distracting me from my thoughts. I was brought back to them when I noticed Ethan walking a little further ahead of me than usual. 

I jogged to catch up and caught his arm. "Look, I didn't mean to make you feel weird. I'm sorry--"

"Don't apologize, dude. I kissed you back." He sounded less upset, more serious. It was his thinking voice. "We had, like... a moment back there. What I want to know is why."

I paused to consider my answer. "Back there, when you were talking all that crap about being alone forever. I...felt something. Like I wanted to protect you from that feeling, but more like I wanted to prove that you're an idiot and, no, you're not gonna be alone and you never were. 'Cause you have me. So I uh, showed you. With my mouth."

He covered his mouth with his oversized sleeves to muffle his snickering. 

"Don't laugh!"

"No, I'm sorry, " he forced a neutral expression, but the corners of his mouth betrayed him. "It's just that, when you--when you kissed me. That's exactly what I realized."

My eyes widened in astonishment. Damn, I'm good!

"Seriously, though. When you really think about it, why didn't we think of this earlier?" He asked.

"Um. Actually, I did."

"When was that?" He appeared genuinely shocked at the idea. Weird, considering we were just making out.

"7th grade." I admitted. "You spent that summer with your cousins in California, and you came back different. Taller, and stronger, and... I had a shit ton of awkward middle school feelings, but I suppressed them hard. Well, evidently not hard enough but, y'know."

"I always thought you were hot," he blurted suddenly."I thought that was a totally normal bro thing, and I always interpreted it as jealousy or admiration. Attraction makes a lot more sense, honestly."

I smiled, both flattered and somewhat disbelieving. I never expected anyone to call me hot, so it was especially surprising from my best friend. Still exciting, though. Even so, my smile faltered as something clicked in my mind.

"Funny how we both spent our whole lives dreaming about relationships and love, but we never even considered each other as a possibility."

"Heteronormativity's a bitch." Ethan laughed lightly, his hair falling into his eyes, wrinkles forming on his nose. I watched as his breath escaped into the night air. Fucking gorgeous.

"This makes sense though, doesn't it?" He whispered, smile evident in his tone. He reached for my hand and I gave it to him, feeling his icy fingers wrapped around mine. I wasn't sure if that was his way of asking me out, but I didn't care. I would have said yes. 

We walked the rest of the way to his house, hands clasped together, in total silence. We didn't need words to express our feelings.


End file.
